Raimon (2019)
Raimon is the principle team of Inazuma Eleven 2019 Rewind - Arc 1. They won the 41st Football Frontier Championship, about forty years after the miracle involving the Inazuma Eleven Veterans. The miracle 40 years ago As the legendary Raimon team (from about 40 years ago), reached the finals after beating Teikoku Gakuen in the semi-finals stage, there was a miracle accident. The bus which led Raimon to the Football Frontier Stadium crashed and... The members had scars and Endou Daisuke, the coach, said that the team's all alive. The finals opponent, Kanagawa's Sengoku Igajima, was like ninjas. They had a 4-point lead but Biruda and Tamiyama scored with Inazuma 1-gou. As the 1st half score was 1:4, Raimon did a counter attack and made decoys so the score became 5:4. Soon the „miracle” match ended. Raimon was congratulated. But Teikoku won the next year's FF until 2019, when the series take place... Info The team was a participant of Football Frontier. They won the tournament after beating Zeus within 5:4. Uniform Home Their uniform is a yellow T-shirt, with blue sleeves, yellow sleeve borders, and a blue collar with a yellow neck line, fitted along with darker blue shorts, with two yellow stripes on the borders. Their socks are white in the anime and orange in the game, while their cleats are dark teal with three white stripes across. On their jerseys, there is a Raimon inscription, and the numbers are also on the left leg of the shorts. The captain's band is red with white Adidas logo. The goalkeeper uniform is greenish-blue, with orange sleeves, which have three greenish-blue stripes, and a white collar with an orange neckline, fitted along with greenish-blue shorts, white gloves with dark teal cuffs and denim blue socks. Away Their away uniform is a light yellow T-shirt, with blue streaks on the sleeves, blue sleeve borders, white collar with a blue neckline, and the Raimon inscription, fitted along with blue shorts, with two yellow stripes on the borders. Socks are black and cleats are dark teal. The goalkeeper uniform is light blue, with black long sleeves, which have two blue stripes, white collar with a black neckline and the Raimon inscription, fitted along with black shorts, white gloves, denim blue socks and dark teal cleats. Training The training uniform consists of a white T-shirt in the manga, but the anime design shows a light yellow T-shirt instead. Both designs use a blue round collar and blue sleeve borders. The shorts are blue with a light yellow stripe. The socks are opposite to the T-shirt color between anime and manga. The goalkeepers wear a grey uniform with three blue sleeve stripes, and dark grey panels on the sides and under the arms, grey shorts and blue socks. Tracksuit It is the same as the original Raimon tracksuit, but the lightnings have a different style. Strategy Despice having different formations, their main one is a 4-4-2 or a variation of 4-3-3 (1 sweeper-3-2 CM-1 AM-2 wingers, with Gouenji as the center forward and sweeper). However, they rarely use variations of 5-2-3 or 3-5-2. A team known of their passing and Kidou's tactics. The main weapons are the Teikoku Combi between Kidou and Tanizaki, and Endou as the goalkeeper. The forward trio, consisting of Gouenji, Someoka and Densuke, acts as the offensive. Members Team * 1. * 2. * 3. * 5. * 6. * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * 12./10. * 13. * 14. * 16. * 17. * 20. * 21. Support Before the Tokyo Finals * Coach Fuyukai Suguru * Coach-assistant Saitou Ganseki * Coach-assistant Ugou Sarukichi * Managers: Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi Current * Coach Hibiki Seigou * Coach-assistant Saitou Ganseki * Trainer Sekiya Tomoari * Managers: Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi Hissatsu tactics Matches Teikoku Gakuen friendly match The match started with Raimon making decisive passes to each other, keeping the possession of the ball. Densuke went for a volley, but the ball was caught by Genda. He then threw the ball to Kidou and said „Let's show them... Teikoku Gakuen's soccer.”. Kidou passed to Jimon who made a rapid shot at Endou, resulting in a 0-1 to Teikoku Gakuen. At the end of the first half the score was 0-10 to Teikoku. In the second half Megane was the last one standing as everyone else was hit with the ball hurting them so much they were on the ground. Megane ran away and took off his No.10 jersey, leaving it in front of Gouenji who was watching. Gouenji then saw Endou getting hurt, and ended up playing as the centre forward of Raimon. Soon Sakuma, Jimon and Fudou used Death Zone and Endou blocked it with God Hand. Endou then aggresively shot the ball to the other end of the soccer field and Gouenji was running below it. Gouenji then used Fire Tornado which scored a goal. The match ended with a score of 1-20 to Teikoku, but they fortfeited the match and Raimon end up with a victory. Trivia * In the pilot chapter and the pilot episode, they are playing Mishima. In the anime, Mishima won 0-13, while in the manga Raimon won 1-0 with Gouenji's Plus Shot. * Raimon is compared to Mishima a lot. Category:Teams Category:Fanmade Teams Category:2019 teams